Things Untold
by Billy Rose
Summary: Movie Fic. Basically its just a drabble about the end of the movie from Rain's POV. Her thoughts and so forth. I know this summary isn't very good but please RR anyway.


Things Untold

_Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or make any profit from this fanfiction. This is just for kicks._

"I don't want to be one of those things..." Rain's vision was a bit blurry as she watched Alice stick the needle in her arm. With an audible springing noise the Anti-Virus was injected into her veins, stinging slightly as it went in. Rain paused and took a deep, painful breath before continuing. "Walking around with-without a soul."

Alice shook her head minutely, looking straight into Rain's dark unfocused eyes with her own reassuring aqua ones before saying softly, "You won't."

_'I wish I could believe that...' _Rain thought to herself as she caught sight of her hand, wrapped in bloody gauze.

"When..the time comes..you'll take care of it..." Alice held Rain's chin with her fingers.

"Hey, no one else is gonna die, ok." She'd used that same tone of voice, trying to convince Rain-and herself-that it was the truth. Rain nodded weakly, all the while knowing that what Alice was saying was only what she hoped was the truth.

Rain took her wrist in her hand and after a few seconds managed to get the watch off. "Here," was all she could get out as she handed it to Alice. Her breathing hitched in her throat for a bit before her chin lowered to her chest and she sighed.

"Rain...?" Alice's tone still held that note of softness, but now it was full of concern. Alice felt tears prickle behind her eyes as she stared at Rain's slightly slumped figure. "Rain?" She was louder that time, practically begging for her to respond. "Rain..."

Matt looked up and saw Rain slumped over on the side of the train, Alice in front of her waiting for her to respond. Alice moved close to Rain, inches away, eyes wide and sad. Matt continued to watch expectantly. Alice picked up the gun that sat on top of the case of Anti-Virus and pointed it at Rain's head, readying it to shoot with a click. Her finger squeezed imperceptibly and just as it was about to fire when Rain's hand shot up, stopping it from going off.

"I'm not dead yet," She deadpanned. Alice looked at her in shock and relief. "I think I'll have that back..." Rain took the gun from Alice's hands and Alice let out a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

Smiling widely, Alice said, "I could kiss you you bitch." Matt smiled at the scene before leaning against the side of the train. Suddenly there was a huge tearing sound and Rain gasped and fell onto her side while Matt let out a surprised sound laced with pain. Kaplan turned to look at them, yelling "What the hell's going on back there?"

Suddenly Rain could feel the Virus fighting to take her once again and she felt drowsy. She could hardly move from her position on the ground and tuned out the shouting that followed Kap's question.

Lost in her own thoughts, everything became clear to Rain in the moments before her death. The Anti-Virus had been too late for her. She now knew for a fact that she was going to die and accepted it after a few seconds.

_'There are so many things I want to tell you, but I know I won't be able to,'_ Rain thought as she cracked her eyes open and saw Alice spinning around with a gun in her hand.

_'Mostly, I want to say thank you. I know you can't hear me but if I don't do this now it'll never happen.'_

_'Thank you for making me go on. If it hadn't been for you I'd have given up. I'd have followed J.D. into death.' _Rain's thoughts were interrupted by her own small gasp of pain. Rain could feel it, the anti-virus fighting an uphill battle with the infection coursing through her body, leaving small spikes of agony prickling like adrenaline throughout her veins.

Distantly she could hear screaming metal and she tried to open her eyes but found them too heavy-like leaden weights. _'This is it...' _She felt her heart thud in her chest, trying desperately to fight off death but, as with the Anti-Virus, to no avail. It was simply too late.

_'Thank you for trying to save me-us. You really did well.'_ Rain struggled to keep her eyes open, straining to see her allies one last time only to find her vision growing darker.

_'Please forgive me for what's going to happen after this. And forgive yourself too. It's not your fault. You tried. Did your best. That's more than I could ask for from someone I barely know.' _

Rain's heart skipped a beat before resuming its irregular rhythm. Her last beat brought with it her last thought. _'Thank you for saving me.'_

_End._

A/N: This is my firstfanfiction so be honest people. If it sucks, please let me know why in your review, hint hint.


End file.
